


Day one

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, kinda sad, spoilers if you have only seen the dub, this is for MaruAni week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, happy MaruAni week everyone! Here's day one! "Shifter"<br/>So, this is what comes to my mind. Heh, sorry everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day one

Day one: Shifter

She wasn't like the others. She hardly ever said anything. She never smiled. But Marco was helplessly in love with her anyway. He told her this and Annie just stared at him with those ice blue eyes. “You can’t.” She had said simply. Marco asked her why and she sighed as the wind blew through her light blonde hair. “I’m a monster.” She had replied quietly before walking away. 

One year later and he finally understood what she meant. Annie Leonhardt wasn’t human. She was a titan shifter. And she had killed him. “I’m sorry Marco…” He could still hear her. She sounded like she was crying. “You were too good for this world…Too kind. I’m so sorry…I didn’t….I didn’t mean to…” Annie whispered, propping his body up against a building and kissing his cold lips. “I love you too.” 

End


End file.
